Apparatuses having various configurations have been used as mobile phones, which are typical examples of mobile terminals. One example of such mobile phones is a folding-type mobile phone. FIG. 4 shows an example of such a folding-type mobile phone. FIG. 4 shows a rear view of this folding-type mobile phone in an opened state as viewed from the rear.
In FIG. 4, the mobile phone includes a lower (first) housing 1 including an operation unit (not shown) and an upper (second) housing 2 including a display unit (not shown). The upper housing 2 is connected to the lower housing 1 by a hinge portion (not shown) in such a manner that the upper housing 2 can freely open and close with respect to the lower housing 1.
Mobile phones have been diversified in their shape to reduce the weight and the thickness of the apparatuses. As a result, as a type of such folding-type mobile phones, there are ones in which a speaker function is provided near the hinge portion on the rear surface of the lower housing 1. In FIG. 4, speaker sound holes are indicated by a numeral “7”.
Considering the scene in which a user uses a mobile phone having such a structure, the apparatus is usually placed on a placing-surface of a desk or the like. In this state, the rear surface of the housing in which the speaker sound holes 7 are formed comes into contact with the placing-surface. As a result, since the speaker sound holes 7 also comes into contact with the placing-surface, the speaker sound is muffled or reduced, thus causing a problem that the sound pressure is lowered.
Accordingly, there are mobile phones in which protrusions 8 are provided as separate members near the speaker on the rear surface of the lower housing 1 as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, for example, so that the speaker sound holes 7 are not blocked by the placing-surface. By “bottom-raising” the rear surface, a space 9 is formed between the placing-surface 6 and the rear surface of the lower housing 1 (see Patent literature 1).
Note that FIG. 5 shows a rear view of the folding-type mobile phone shown in FIG. 4 in a folded state. FIG. 6 is an enlarged partial cross section taken along the line VI-VI of FIG. 5 as viewed in a direction indicated by arrows.